What's Not To Love?
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: There is a new singer in london. He is hot, sensitve, and can really sing. The only question is, who is he? Hermione goes on a mission to find out. A SS/HG story!I do not own anything except the songs i write in this story. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Weak Knees

"_Love is my only drug! I get addicted then i cant get enough!" _Hermione sang out in her private room. Head girl privelages.

"Hermione! Is that who I think it is!?" Ginny shouted up the stairs. Hermione unlocked her door and let her red-headed friend in.

"That depends, who do you think it is?" She asked Ginny as they sat down on her bed.

"I think it's Aaron Tricity! Singing his brand-new hit single, 'Love Is My Only Drug!'" Ginny squealed. Hermione giggled.

"I think your right!" She laughed, turning the music up louder. His beautiful, soothing, low voice made the girls purr. Posters of the british singer hung on Hermione's walls, covering every inch of her room. Except her desk, where her homework and books lay.

"He is _so_ gorgeuos." Ginny sighed, staring at one of the posters. Hermione turned around and looked at the same poster. Aaron Tricity had short black hair, gorgeuos green eyes, and a six pack. _A six pack!_ He wore a leather jacket, nothing under it. Which showed off his abs. Ripped jeans and socks made him look like the bad boy type. But his songs were caring and sweet, full of love and emotion.

"I love him." Ginny breathed. Hermione laughed at her friends love for the singer. He really was a great singer. Great looks, great voice, and great personality. Everything that a girl ever wanted. Especially Hermione. And he was a wizard. His very first hit was called; "Magicaly in love." In the video, he could be seen using a wand on a girl, trying to get her to fall in love with him. It looked like real magic, and it in fact was.

_At the dining hall_

"Hey girls," Hermione greeted, as she and Ginny sat down next to Lavender, Cho, Luna, and the Patil twins. They greeted her with mumbled "Hi's." Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion. "Why so quiet?" She asked them.

"We're just so focused on Aaron Tricity, the new singer. Sorry, im sure you don't know him." Lavender smiled at her apologetically. Ginny rolled her eyes and took out her textbook, which was covered in photo's of Aaron himself. The girl's eyes lit up as they took out their own books, which were both covered in photo's of the handsome man. Hermione looked at their textbooks.

"Nice," She smiled, eyeing a picture on Lavender's textbook which had Aaron shirtless, sitting on a beach. Lavender smiled at Hermione, glad that for once she had something to talk about with her. At that same moment, Snape walked right by the girls. He saw the pictures on the girls textbooks and chuckled to himself.

It had been a while since he saw a picture like that. Mostly when he walked by a bunch of girls talking about Aaron Tricity, they stopped immediatly. But he had to admitt that singing songs was a great way to let out his mixed feelings. And everyone loved him. Well, loved Aaron. That spell had certaintly come in handy. Now he led two lives. One as the grouchy, dark, cruel potions master. And one as a young, 26 year old, famous singer. Though in reality, Severus was 34. Everyone one in England and around the world knew Aaron Tricity. Then he caught sight of Hermione. And his knees felt weak. She always did that to him. Damn her.

He removed his eyes from the pictures and Hermione and continued his way to the staff table. He took his seat, being as silent as ever.

"Yes, he is a very talented singer." He heard Minerva say. Madame Hooch nodded her head in agreement.

"And whom are you speaing of, ladies?" Professor Lupin asked them. They looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Why, Aaron Tricity, of course." Madame Hooch blinked at him, shocked that he didn't already know of the hottest peron in the country. Lupin looked at them, unimpressed.

"Oh, that boy? Yes, i suppose he's quite good." He replied non-chalantly.

"He's amazing! Have you heard his new single? It's called Love Is My Only Drug." Minerva replied loudly. Lupin shook his head and went to talk to Flitwick for some guy talk.

Snape stayed oblivious to the whole conversation. Even the adults loved him!

"My, if he was a bit older, i'd do anything to get to him." Hooch sighed.

"You're merely 25, my dear. The boy is older than you!" Minerva exclaimed, confused. Madame Hooch looked at her, rolling her eyes.

"I have gray hair." She pointed to her spiky hair. Minerva looked at her, like she was an idiot.

"You're a Metamorphagus." She explained to her. Hooch nodded her head, giving a small sigh.

"True." She huffed, turning her hair to a light brown.

Snape's mind was now else where completely. Hermione had just let out a small laugh, her giggle traveling through the Great Hall. It made Severus melt inside. He only wished that she knew it. But what problems it would cause for them.


	2. New Song?

Hermione knew it was to good to be true. Aaron Tricity had just announced that he isnt who they thought he was. He felt the way he did in his songs, and acted the same way when he wasnt around people. But he had said that his looks arent true. He had used a spell to transform himself into the way he is now. That the real him is someone that no one would ever love. Of course only to the wizarding world. Muggles knew nothing of the singers announcment.

"Can't believe it." Ginny sighed in awe. She had been disappointed that she didn't know the real Aaron. She thought she knew everything about him.

"Well believe it." Ron responded, sitting down in the common room. He sighed and nestled his head on a pillow. He closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

_In Snape's Private Bedroom Quarters.........oh-la-la._

He slid behind his desk, running a hand through his greasy hair. But it wasn't greasy. And it was short. He felt it again. Still not greasy, still not long. He walked into his room and looked at the full body mirror, sighing in relief when he saw his reflection.

His hair was in fact short and non greasy. His eyes were a bright, calm green. He was shorter, about two inches. He had on black sweatpants and a ripped sweatshirt. Underneath the sweatshirt was his abs. They held a six pack. Severus sighed again, realizing that he accidentaly apparated to his room as Aaron, who just finished a concert. Everything about Aaron was different. Except for the abs and feelings. Snape did have a six pack in real life, and his feelings that he put into his songs were real. Though he only sang them for one girl. Hermione. He wished that every girl he put in his videos was her.

He whipped out his wand and transformed himself back into his regular form. The only problem about transforming himself back from Aaron to Snape was that once he did, he was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. Weird? Yes, but it was a side effect to the spell.

He looked at his normal self in the mirror, feeling self concious. He didn't like his body. A six pack settled on his stomach, his arms were hard, and his chest was smooth and shiny. (LOL) Quickly putting on his robes, he sat at back at his desk and took out a peice of parchment.

Thinking hard, he started writing the lyrics to his new song. Though "Love Is My Only Drug" had been a big success, he needed something better, something deeper.

_**How Could You Love Me? **_He titled it.

_I'm not what you think,_

_Just take a look at me._

_Let me see you blink,_

_Do you like what you see?_

_Girl there's things that you don't know._

_Thing's that will make you cry. _

_Girl can you look past my flaws?_

_If you open your eyes._

Snape stopped. There was something that he didn't have that he needed in his song. Another voice. A girls voice. Hermione's voice. It would be perfet. She would be perfect. The song was inspired by her, so why not have the actual inspiration in your song?

Snape got up from his desk and apparated else where, not forgetting to mutter the couple of words that made him Aaron in a minute.


	3. Duet

"Oh Merlin! Hermione have you heard!?" Ginny squeled from across the corridor.

"Heard what?" Hermione asked, shaking her head. GInny had been giddy all day, excited about something. _Must be something to do with Aaron, _Hermione thought.

"Aaron!" The red-head chirped. Hermione smirked, happy with her answer. "He is having auditions for his new song! A girl part!" Ginny smiled excitedly. Hermione's head shot up at the announcment. Auditions? With Aaron!

"Holy crap! Are you serious!" Hermione let out. Just then Snape walked by.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for inappropriate language, Miss Granger." He growled. Hermione rolled her eyes, but couldn't help notice the way his robes flew behind him when he stormed away, a scowl on his face. It was...she couldn't really put her finger on it.

"When?" Hermione asked Ginny, eager to know.

"Tonight." She replied, trying to keep her voice at normal volume. The girls rushed off, discussing the night ahead of them.

_Snape_

He stormed away from the two girls, a scowl growing in his features. More points. He took points away from her daily, mostly in his mind for just being beautiful. But she was coming to the auditions. That was great. The moment she came into the audition room and sang, she would be in.

"Insufferable beautiful girl..." He muttered on his way to his dungeons. Why everyone in love with Aaron? Was he really that good. Snape's voice was exactly like Aaron's. He didn't use a spell to remake his voice. It was natural.

"_Im magicaly in love, like you were sent from above. There's nothing I wont do, so that i can be close to you." _He sang his first hit, _Magicaly in Love_. It was the start of his career. Snape finally reached his dungeons.

"Password." The snake shaped gargoyle asked.

"Ginger." Snape responded. The snake moved, revealing Snape's private quarters.

He stalked in, his robes still bellowing behind him. He closed the door behind him, and got ready for tonights auditions.

Taking out his wand, he mumbled a couple of words. In no time, he was Aaron. His black hair was slicked back, and green eyes sparkled intensley.

Snape aparated, it was only a half hour until the audtitions started. When he aparated, he ended up in a recording studio. Girls were already lined up outside. Hundreds of them. He even saw some guys. Might as well get started now.

Aaron walked around the recording studio. "Hey, Mart." He greeted a guy that was sitting in front of the glass, where the controls were. The guy nodded in return. Aaron sat down on a stool, pulling headphones and a microphone on.

"Alright, hey guys. It's Aaron. Well, since so many of you are already here, might as well get started." He said into the microphone. Screams could be heard outside of the studio at the sound of his voice. It was silky, and sweet. Not dark and cold like his normal voice. The only thing that didn't change about him was the singing voice.

"Ok, we're gonna have the first person to audition, her name is Melanie." He announced, and a blonde, short, thin girl came into the studio. She sat down across from Aaron, and pulled up a microphhone.

"Hello Melanie, how are you today?" He asked the girl.

"Great!" The girl beamed. Aaron nodded and smiled.

"Lets get started then." He sat his guitar on it's side and started to strum.

_"How could you love me?_

_When I caused so much pain?_

_How could you love me?_

_When I curse your name?"_ He sang. It was the girls turn.

_"I see perfection._

_When I look in your eyes._

_I feel protection._

_When you hold me tight."_ She sang back. _Dreadful._ He was only having them sing a verse. It was long enough, and he could get a taste of how they sang. Aaron excused the girl. He was going to announce the winner after everyone auditioned.

"Next is...Ginny Weasley?" he not-so-chalantly said. The red head bounced into the room. It was so lucky that she got SECOND IN LINE.

They sang through the verses. And Ginny was not that bad. Though to Severus she was horrible. Everything to Severus was horrible, except for Hermione of course.

Many more people went. Once a boy came in, he apologetically told him to get out. He was straight after all. Finally, it was the last persons turn. Aaron was dissapointed to find out that Hermione was not there. Maybe she changed her mind? And al this passing of great voices would have been for nothing? No, she had to come. This is what he was here for.

"Last one, folks. Hermione Granger!" His face lit up when he read the name on the card.

Hermione came in, looking BEAUTIFUL. Her hair was pulled back, and she wore a white shirt with a black vest over it. Sinny jeans really brought out her figure. She looked great when she wasnt in her uniform. Not that she didn't look good in her uniform, just that she looked alot better in this.

"Sit," He gestured to the chair across from him. She graciously took the offer and sit down in the chair. A microphone and some headphones were given to her.

"Um, how about we start from the begginging?" He asked her, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright, everyone this is the last one. We're going to run through the entire song, so turn on your radio's and be the first to hear." He announced. Before he started singing, he adjusted his headphones, holding one in his left hand, pressing it agaisnt his ear.

"Ok, ready?" He asked Hermione. She eagerly shook her head.

"_Im not what you think. _

_Just take a look at me._

_Close your eyes and blink,_

_Do you like what you see?_

_There's things you don't know._

_Things you wont like._

_You can see past my flaws._

_Just open your eyes._

_How could you love me?_

_When i caused so much pain?_

_How could you love me?_

_When I curse your name?_ He sang the words truthfully. Every word he sang he meant. And Hermione knew it. She didn't say a word after he sang.

"Miss Granger?" He asked. Hermione opened her eyes in shock. _Miss Granger?_ It was him. Snape. She knew it. All those weeks looking up Aaron's history and biography, she never found out who he was. She knew there was something about him that reminded her of someone. It was Snape!

"_I see perfection. _

_When I see your eyes._

_I feel protection,_

_When you hold me tight._

_You must think different._

_Cause you don't see._

_How much I love you._

_And you love me." _She barely managed to get the last words out. She meant them. She actually meant them. Years and years she thought she dreaded his very presence. But the only reason she did was that he made her flushed. He made her blush and dizzy, and love him.

_"How could you love me? _

_When im never there._

_How could you love me?_

_If I bring you despair." _They sang together.

**A/N: A couple of more chapters. Thanks guys!**


End file.
